


It's summer time, baby

by Liffis



Series: Like ice in the sunshine [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shmoop, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Summary: Roman gets out of the pool and flirts with his boyfriend.That's it. That's the fic.





	It's summer time, baby

**Author's Note:**

> As always: all of this is made up and none of it is real. But let's be real, you all know this.
> 
> At the moment it's ridiculously hot and I feel emotionally not-so-good. Solution? WRITE FLUFFY GAY SUMMER FIC. Because nothing else tackles both issues!

When Roman climbs back out of the pool, Yann is still very much asleep in the beach chair, sun glasses slipping down his nose. 

He smiles, walking over to fix them. 

But when he bends over his boyfriend, slipping the glasses back up where they belong, Yann shudders under him and blinks awake. His eyes almost immediately fix on Roman.

“You’re wet!”, he complains and yawns.

“Well, yeah”, he shrugs.

Coming right from the pool will mean that he’s wet, even though the heat will probably have him bone dry again in less than half an hour. All the better excuse to jump in again and spend the whole day doing nothing but swimming and drying, interspersed with some water melon eating. As you do at your holidays, really.

“’s cold.”, Yann says and this time, his yawn is so wide it cracks his jaw. Sounds like that’ll come off any second.

“And refreshing!”, Roman adds and shakes himself so water droplets will rain down on his boyfriend.

With a yell, Yann jerks out of the beach chair, but before he can grab Roman, Roman’s already gone and hopped right back into the pool.

“What’re you gonna do now?”, he asks, swiping his wet hair out of his face and paddling over to Yann.

“Dork.”

Yann sits down next to him, legs splashing the water lightly – but not starting a water fight, like Roman expected him to.

He looks up at Yann, his long hair – but short enough to slip from behind his ears, to fall around his face -, the tan he has ever since his second day of their holidays, and the way his mouth seems to be always curved into a light smile, like he can’t help it. And the relaxed slope of his shoulders: they’re low, without the tension Roman’s seen him carry so often. 

“Hey”, he says, pushing himself slightly out of the water, stretching upwards.

The smile on Yann’s lips gets wider, and – his eyes crinkle, like that, and. Roman’s stomach jolts, and it’s a good thing he doesn’t need to stand, half in the water as he is, because his knees feel too soft.

A moment later, Yann kisses him, wrapping his warm, dry arm around Roman’s shoulders. Returning the hug is the easiest thing Roman’s ever done, and it will never stop amazing him how he – can just do this. Can be close to Yann, hug him, kiss him, just like this. And always, he’ll feel like the first time they’d kissed: breathtaken that Yann returns these feelings, that it’s mutual, that it is happy. That they’re together.


End file.
